Reencarnação Dourada Renascer do Sol
by Kannie
Summary: O que fazer quando a guerra está começando e a reencarnação dos protetores de Athena não está pronta?Guerreiros de muito jovens?O renascer do sol dos Golden Saints!Eu peço que comentem pra mim poder melhorar cada vez mais minha histórias!
1. A aula sem nexo!

**Reencarnação Dourada**

**n/a-Quando você não sabe que está predestinado a lutar por uma deusa e nem tem poderes especiais, o que você sente?Uma nova geração!Uma nova deusa!Meninos e meninas de 11 anos!Só com os cavaleiros de ouro!**

**1-A aula sem nexo**

-Você não sabe!Não sabe o que é viver sem seus pais!Não se preucupa com nada!

-É, pra você eu nunca me preucupo!Quem te consolou quando você os perdeu!

----------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Não!Não é justo!Como!Eles simplesmente podia ter matado outros...

-Calma Kamy...Não vai adiantar...Eu sei que não posso falar que já senti isso mas...Vou sempre estar com você!

-Jura?-Kamy, disse solunçando

-Juro-Milo disse abrindo um sorriso-Nem parece que a gente só tem 8 anos, né?

----------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Me desculpa, Milo.-Kamy, disse

-De nada...Sei que você está magoada, e por isso eu te entendo...

-Vamos...O sinal tocou.

**Na aula de História**

-Hoje vamos comentar um mito.Dizem que os cavaleiros dourados de Athena, no qual falamos brevemente na última aula, eram doze.Mú de áries...

-Myia, quero que você o comente por favor...

-Sim professor Shion.Ele, segundo as lendas era o primeiro guardião, era defensor dos justos e era sincero e corajoso...

-Ótimo, Deba, touro.

-Ele era forte, de característica calma e simpática, como também era fiel e protetor.

-Acertou.Kannon e Samantha (S de Saga)

-Ele era um ser atormentedo por suas faces...

-Uma maligna e a outro fiel.

-Vocês são ótimos!Carla.

-Ele era um nojento que ficava colecionando um montão de cabeças idiotas pra ficar com fama de bonzão!

-Hum, certo.Aioria...Leão!

-Ele era forte e corajoso que seguia as ordens na risca..."Que tapado"

-Humm..Tá..Shakti...Fale de virgem

-Auto-critico controlado e calmo...

-Libra...Calmo e Dokho faltou faleir por ele-Disse Shion com um sorriso-Agora escorpião, Milo.

-Meu nome é o dele e é assim que os somos.Esportivos e comunicativos, alem de bonitões!

-Como eu esperava.Aioros, comece.

-Tá, ele era otimista, justiceiro e tinha uma pontaria legal.

-Não vai falar mais? Bem , vamos Shura.

-Ele era considerado o mais fiel entre os cavaleiro, além de tercomo golpe, a excalibur.

-Kamy, você.

-Ele era frio, discreto e calculista.A não ser com uma pessoa...

-Já entendi, Kamy...

-Sabe, pra falar a verdade, eu gosto de meninas, diferente dele, que só gosta de homens...Tá, não vou mentir, sou bi, e daí..?Bem, ele era um garoto lindo como eu, bonzinho como eu e...

-Chega Afrodite!Pelo jeito, vocês pegaram de vez..Dispensados!

**N/a-Oie!As explications...**

**Kamy-Kamus.**

**Milo-Milo.**

**Aioria-Aioria.**

**Myia-Mú**

**Deba-Aldebaran**

**Carla-Carlo (direitos Pipe corporation ©)**

**Shakti-Shaka (Ei!Shakti, é minha criação)**

**Samantha-Saga**

**Kannon-Kannon**

**Dite-Afrodite**

**Dokho-Dokho**

**Aioros-Aioros**

**Shura-Shura**

**DEIXEM REVIWENS!**


	2. Uma grande tortura

**Reencarnação Dourada**

**n/a-Quando você não sabe que está predestinado a lutar por uma deusa e nem tem poderes especiais, o que você sente?Uma nova geração!Uma nova deusa!Meninos e meninas de 11 anos!Só com os cavaleiros de ouro!**

**Vou usar alguns nomes da Jaq de Drago, fan fic "1 nova chance"!**

**2-Uma grande tortura**

**Sala de Shion**

"Foi bom, ter vivido todo este tempo para encontrar a nova geração de Athena...Agora resta encontrar os outros, e a deusa..."

Ele se encaminha para um quadro com os cavaleiros dourados, com um sorriso.

"Bem, esta guerra está chegando e, sedo ou tarde vou ter que contar para eles..."

**Saída da escola**

-Eu não entendi o por que dessa aula...-Disse Shakti para Myia

-Nem, eu, miga...

-Olha lá!Kamy!Samantha!Venham aqui!

-Oi.-Disse Kamy olhando para Milo-Não tenho muito tempo, o enterro dos meus avós é daqui a pouco...Meus tios estão chegando...

-Ih, então vai esperar...-Samantha viu alguém se aproximando-Cuidado Kamy é o Hyoga!

-E aí, gatinha?Dessa vez escapou-O loiro vendo que sua presa escapara sorriu sarcástico-Humm...Está rápida...

-Sai daqui seu grosso, anda...

-Garota esquentada, eu hein...-Dá um tapa na garota que o desafiava-Isso é pra aprender Kamy...

Milo observava a cena e correu para ajudá-la, junto de Kannon.

-O que você está fazendo?Ela é uma garota, seu idiota!

-E daí!Isso que acontece com quem me rejeita!Além disso pivete, eu sou mais velho do que todos vocês aqui!

-O quê?E o que isso tem a ver?-Shun apareceu o impedindo de continuar-Seu idiota, a gente estava esperando você.O Seiya tava preucupado...

-Olha, garoto, a nossa luta não acabou...Kamy...Me trocou por isso?Sua miserável...

Kamy viu o carro de sua tia esperando e correu para lá antes de qualquer um fazer qualquer coisa.Chegando em frente a uma grande mansão, entrou e andou por aqules labirintos até chegar num dos quartos da ala antiga.Se trancou la e começoua chorar,de repente, o quarto está totalmente cristalizado.

"Hyoga, não faz isso...Por favor não continua com isso"

-Senhorita Kamuisyer.Alguém aqui quer vê-la...

-Deixe o entrar, obrigada Reginald...

-Pelo jeito está tristinha...Eu soube do incidente com Hyoga...

-Olá professor Shion...Olá Shaka...

-Bem, preciso contar algo a você, e a você Shaka...Algo a ver com esses incidentes-Disse apontando para a janela coberta de gelo

-Tudo bem...

-É...

**N/a-PRECISO DE REVIEWS!POR FAVOR!**


	3. Quando os caminhos se cruzam!

**Reencarnação Dourada**

**N/a-Obrigada pela Review Angel...Bem eu vou finalmente mostrar o que meu amigo Fernando anda me enchendo pra saber,** **qual é a deusa?Talvez não nesse capitulo, mas sim nessa história!**

**3-Quando os destinos se cruzam!**

**Casa de Kamy**

-Bem, Kamy...Eu já dei uma noção geral a Shakti e o fato é que você é a mais nova amazona de aquário...Tenho que te explicar muito, assim como falei com Shaka.Hyoga, aquele garoto mais velho que você, ele foi o seu discípulo em outra reencarnação, eu estava lá.Posso garantir que isso é verdade, pois tenho como descobrir quem é a nova geração dos cavaleiros de Athena, na qual, uma guerra está prestes a começar e então, tenho que convencer todos vocês...De fato, seu discípulo foi quase seu amante, perdendo para, o cavaleiro de escorpião...Você sabe quem é, não é?

-Sim...Professor, isso é verdade mesmo?

-Quer mesmo saber?-Disse ele a garota fazendo o abajur na cômoda ao lado da cama, levitar.

-Ohh...-Shakti abriu a boca surpresa

-Bem, tenho que deixá-las a sós...Tenho que falar com Samantha e Kannon...

-Eles também?-Kamus perguntou discretamente

-É.Se eu pudesse explicaria melhor, mas primeiro tenho que falar com os doze cavaleiros de ouro e os de bronze...

-Por favor, não comentem isso com ninguém...

-Pode deixar professor-Disse Shakti abrindo um sorriso-Eu e Kamy somos muito discretas...

**Casa de Myia**

-Ah, que sono...Se o Aioria não me fizesse perder tempo com aquela babaquice de estudar com os garotos..."Se bem que até que por ele, eu faria isso"

-Myia, você nem tocou na comida...Está bem?-Sua mãe realmente era preucupada

-Não mãe, esou legal...-E nisso olhou fixamente para o saleiro, fazendo ele voar-O quê!

-Hã?

-Nada mãe, nada."Talvez o professor Shion saiba desses fenômenos"

**Casa de Milo**

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!QUE RAIVA DAQUELE MISERAVEL!AINDA BEM QUE MEUS PAIS SAIRAM E SÓ VOLTAM DAQUI DOIS DIAS!

Ele se dirige a cozinha e coloca a comida no microondas, se senta na sala e observa o livro que tinha que estudar-Cavaleiros de Ouro e Suas Casas Zodiacais-O livro não era de se jogar fora, mas era bem complicadinho

-Saco, como ele pode fazer isso com a Kamy...Ela é tão frágil e ao mesmo tempo tão forte...Eu sempre cuidei dela, e não vai ser hoje que eu vou largar mão disso!

**Casa de Carla**

-Ótimo!1Lá vem o Afrodite bicha com essa história de cor de rosa...

-Que foi Carla?

-Nada mãe, nada...

Ela simplesmente olhou a mãe fechar a porta e começou a olhar a decoração do seu quarto.Era azul escuro com o teto recoberto de pontos brancos, como as estrelas.As paredes eram iguais, mas ela havia dado um jeito de colar mil pôsteres de cantores de rock e metal naquele azul delicado.

-Talvez...Talvez esteja muito pesado, esse visual do quarto...

E começou a tirar e rasgar todos as imagens, jogando-as no lixo, pensando...

"Ai, dite...Por que você...Por que você?...!"

**Casa de Shura**

-OLÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!E A ESPANHA VENCE O FUTEBOL DE BOTÃO!

-Seu leso...Babaca...Para de fazer escândalo!

-Sei, Aioros...Eu não venço futebol de botão dês de que tinha 7 aninhos!

-Ah, vai se...AI!CORTOU MINHA MÃO!

-O quê...!Mas eu só toquei na sua palma com as minha mãos...?

-E daí!O fato é que cortou!Seu miserável!Ai, esqueci!

-O quê?

-Tinha que mandar umas flore pra Samantha, hoje é niver dela...

-Ainda dá tempo-Disse ele olhando o relógio cuco que havia ganhado de sua tia

-Então VOCÊ VAI VER!

**Casa de Dite**

-Ai, o que será que ta acontecendo?Eu sempre gostei de garotos fortes e musculosos e agora?To gamado pela Carlinha, aquela mocréia que fica zuando da minha pintinha linda!

-Ih, isso passa filho...Amor de juventude...

-AH!Já chega!Por que ela resolveu me ligar?Pra me atazanar até com meu celular fofis!

-Atende antes de falar e...

-ALÔ!O QUE VOCÊ QUE R MOCRÈIA?

**No telefone**

-Dite?É, bem, desculpa aí pelo cabelo...E é que, eu resolvi...humm...seguir seu conselho...Tchau!

**Fora do telefone**

-Ei!Desligou na minha cara!O que será que ela quis dizer?

**Casa de Deba**

-RONCCCCCCCCC!ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

**Casa de Dokho**

-Eu estou viajando para Rozan então tecnicamente eu não posso aparecer até que eu volte!

**Casa de Samantha e Kannon**

-Oi!Ei, professor Shion!O que faz aqui?-perguntou ansiosa-Teve noticias do papai?

-Não Samy...Vim contar a vocês outra coisa

-O quê!

-Chame seu irmão por favor-E depois pensou um minuto e disse-Sua mãe está em casa?

-Não...KANNON!O PROFESSOR TÁ AQUI!

-To indo...-Disse aparecendo despenteado-Oi...

-Bem, eu quero que prestem atenção...Lembram daquele incidente com o Fenrir?

-Quem não ia lembrar..Aquilo foi muito estranho...

--------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------

-E aí, Fenry?Vai fazer o quê?Eu sou o melhor...!

-Isso-Tira um revolver da jaqueta que usava e aponta para Samantha que observava tudo assustada-A sua irmãzinha vai embora, pra sempre

-Fenrir, calma...Não preciasa chegar nisso...Eu te dou a medalha e...

-NÃO!EU VOU ACABAR COM ISSO!

-NÃO!

No último instante, ele aponta o revolver para a cabeça de Kannon, mas, ante que o tiro o atingisse, alguém entou no caminho e, uma luz ofuscou a quadra

-SAMANTHA!

Uma coisa havia acontecido...Ela havia desmaiado, mas Fenrir, havia ficado preso dentro da parede!

---------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------

-Bem, eu já disse a Shakti e a Kamy...Blá, blá, blá..E então?

-O.O

-Somos guerreiros?

-Amazonas?

-Prof, você anda lendo muita mitologia!

**N/a-Hoje eu tentei aumentar o cap, embora to na minha vó e aqui a net é por telefone, então vou dizer os cais que quero formar...**

**Shakti e Ikki**

**Kamy e Milo**

**Myia e Aioria**

**Carla e Dite**

**Samantha e Aioros**

**Se quiserem me mandar sugestões!Deixem nas reviews por favor!**


	4. Chegam os intrusos do passado!

**Reencarnação Dourada**

**N/a-Bem, o meu tempo de fanática por cdz está acabando...Só gosto das fics deles!Eu já num curto a fase santuário, eris, posseidon, Abel, asegard, overture...Só mesmo a saga de Hades.Bem, aquele capitulo anterior foi um dia na vida dos douradinhos-mirins...**

**4-O segredo de Kamy**

-Bem...Agora já vou, tenho que falar com Myia, Shura, Aioria, Carla, Dite e Aioros...

-Tchau professor, e por favor...Fala um oi pra Myia!

-Tudo bem...E Kannon, por que você está vermelho?

-Hoje, dia 30...Nosso aniversario...

-Oh, que bom...Havia esquecido...Já vou indo

Após fecharem a porta

-Kannon, devia ter deixado ele se tocar sozinho...

-Ele é velhinho, nunca ia se lembrar...E, Samy...Você não falou pro Aioros, não, né?

-Lógico...Que niver sem graça, sem ele...

-Ai dele, se vier aqui.Você é uma abusada!

-O que tem demais nisso?

-¬¬

-.

Dias depois, no pátio da escola

-Ei...O Shion apareceu na casa de vocês?Myia perguntou, na aula de química

-É.Ele veio lá em casa...-Kannon disse despreucupado

-Na minha também...

-E na minha...

-Mó esquisito, o cara...Ele falou que a gente é os cavaleiros de ouro...-Carla falou enquanto punha alguma substancia verde no frasquinho

-Ele, acha que a gente acredita...

-Mas o papo deve ser serio...

-Ah, sei lá.

-Kamy, não vai falar nada?-Milo perguntou, mas fraquejou ao ver o rosto da garota pálido e com olheiras

-Que!Ah, Milo...Nada...

-Como nada e...

-TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

-O sinal, tchau...

-Espera-disse Shakti segurando o braço fino da garota-Vem conosco, vamos todos pra casa do Aioria, ele tem os pais separados lembra?Dá pra conversar melhor

-Samantha?

-Hum, o que foi Aioros..?

-Pra você-Mostra um pequeno buquê de flores do campo-São suas preferidas, né?

-São...Obrigada...Aioros, eu, você...

-O QUE É ISSO!AIOROS PARE DE AGARRAR MINHA IRMÃ!

-Ih, Kannon, desestressa...

-SEU...!

-Kannon, pare de berrar agora!Sou sua irmã e merece respeito!

-Mas quem prometeu ao papai que até lá eu cuidaria de você!Eu fiz essa promessa dês de pequeno e não vou desistir.!

-Kannon, por favor, não me lembra disso...

-Tá, mas e aí, Aioros, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva!

-Tá, cunhado.

-QUÊ!

-.

-¬¬

-CHEGHAMOS, VAMOS ENTRANDO!

Aioria se via reparando nas garotas que entravam..."Samantha, jovial, geminiana era altiva, mostrava segurança em seus olhos verdes, com seu corpo magro e os cabelos azuis caindo rebeldemente até a cintura..." "Shakti, loira, calma, meio explosiva as vezes, baixinha, sempre com uma bolsa tiracolo em que havia uma foto dela e da mãe, que ela perdeu muito cedo, com apenas três anos..." "Kamy, discreta, bonita.Seus cabelos de tom azul-petróleo caiam até o fim de suas costas, seus olhos da mesma cor brilhavam em sua pele, muito branca.Era muito sentimental, embora não demonstrasse, perdera os pais num tiro, certeiro, seus avós cuidaram dela mas morreram também, coitada, pensava, sempre tão bonita e sofrida..." "Carla, realmente diferente.Seus bagunçados cabelos azuis ficavam bonitos na pele morena da garota que usava um perfume cítrico agressivo, assim como seu jeito de ser.Tinha um olhar perdido, como se esperasse, a volta dos pais no casamento, já acabado..." "E agora Myia.A garota realmente o atraia, era sensitiva.Não tanto quanto Carla, mas bondosa o bastante.Inteligênte e ao mesmo tempo maliciosa, era uma garota perfeita.Seus cabelos de tom lilás caiam sobre os ombros, amarrados num coque, pois soltos, cairiam até o chão, seus olhos expressavam uma sensação de paz, tranqüilidade.Tudo que Aioria queria."

-Vamos gente...Entrando...Marchando...

-Calma Aioria, não empurra, e nem encosta essa sua mão!

-Ih, desculpa Myia.Ai, ai...

-Kamy, por que você está nos evitando?-Myia e Shakti a levaram para a cozinha

-Impressão de vocês.

-Não-Myia afirmou com veemência-É por causa dos poderes?Fiz o saleiro levitar ontem e...

-Que isso, não ta vendo?Você é meio lesada, né?Kamy, você está depressiva e sabe por que?Por causa do Milo.Eu sei que ele é de escorpião, a Myia também sabe.E você não pode mentir, por Buda, você foi amante dele em outra vida, sua tolinha...

-Não é isso, ele é legal e tudo mas, ontem...

----------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sai de perto de mim!

-Ih, calma gata, vim só fazer uma visitinha!

-Hyoga, por favor sai daqui e..!Milo!

-O que você vai fazer com a Kamy!

-Sai daqui pivete, esse assunto é entre eu e ela.

-Não, não saio, sai daqui Kamy, agora!

-Não Milo...Eu não vou sair!

-Agora você vai ver!-Hyoga saca uma pistola do braço e atira

-NÃO!MILO

A bala para de repente em meio uma parede de gelo, feita por um homem escondido em uns arbustos.

----------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Quem era?-Shakti estava com a boca aberta

-Não sei, fugiu antes...

-E aí?QUEM TÁ A FIM DE JOGAR VERDADE OU DESAFIO?

-Vamos, você precisa se destrair...-Myia falava enquanto olhava as olheiras fundas na pele pálida da amiga

-Não, vão vocês.Vou ficar aqui no jardim, é bonita, a casa dele...

Myia ficou mordida de ciúmes, mas não demonstrou, enquanto isso...

-Para de me encher!

-Des de que a gente veio pro futuro você é que está me irritando!

-Calem a boca, eu tenho que achar seus descendentes, antes que a guerra comece...

"Não, tenho que organizar meus pensamentos...Agora que os parentes proximos de Kamy morreram, ela corre o risco de ser estuprada pelo Hyoga." Pensou Shakti antes de sair, da casa do leonino.

"Não é possível, o Hyoga a atormenta na própria casa...Como pode, um menino sempre tão bonzinho, se tornar esse tirano..." Myia saia com o mesmo pensamento, quando é abordada por um homem de cabelos violetas.

-Ok, achei a minha reencarnação.Oi, garota, qual seu nome?


End file.
